Between Takes
by Haley's Comet
Summary: I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. As I turned around, I was assaulted by the scent of fifty dollar cologne. A pretty boy blond with shockingly blue eyes and a smug smile was staring me down. "Can I help you?" I asked irritably. Peter/Ellie.
1. Chapter 1: Sexual Harassment

**Title: **Between Takes

**Rating: **T. Being safe.

**Pairings: **Peter and Ellie. Is that called Pellie? Anyways, I guess you could also say that this contains some Cranny as well. *Sigh*****

**Setting: **This takes place right after Craig chooses Manny over Ellie in episode _Weddings, Parties, Anything. _Peter is also still pretty new in school.

**Description: **Ellie is on edge lately, because of all the high tension between her and Craig. After Craig chose Manny over her, it seems as if they had been fighting constantly. In the meantime, Peter enters a Degrassi film festival and is searching everywhere or his cast. This is when he meets Ellie, after seeing her in the _Jay and Silent Bob_ movie. He immediately envisions her as his leading lady, and is convinced she is perfect for the role. After confronting her, Ellie refuses. Little did she know how persistent the devil was.

**A/N:I decided to make a challenge for myself. I wrote all of my favorite degrassi characters down, then put them all into a hat. I drew out two names from the hat, and started brainstorming on how I was going to make a fanfiction for them. So as you can see, this hole thing started as a joke, but now I'm getting really into it! It took me forever to make a plot for them, but once I had, I got really excited to work on it and post. It was especially challenging to make these two characters **_**an item**_** because of the fact that they have never had a single scene together in the past, or no interaction whatsoever. I was able to bring some humor into this couple, but that's when I decided that's what this pairing is all about. It's just so bizarre a scenario that this couple is both silly and really just all-around fun. Anyways, this chapter is set up in a sexual harassment presentation, inspired by an awesome episode of the Office.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter one: Sexual Harassment**

This was simply the most boring assembly I have ever attended. I was only sitting in that overly-crowded auditorium for a half-hour, and already I felt like blowing my brains out. It would definitely disturb some of the freshmen, but at least it would end this perpetual torture. I sighed as I turned to my right. Jimmy looked just as miserable as I felt, and that's saying a lot. When he faced me, he rolled his eyes and mouthed "Kill me now," which caused me to chuckle lightly.

Suddenly, this lovely display was interrupted by a loud thud from the auditorium door. All eyes were then focused on the back of the room, where Craig now stood, holding on to his little piece of arm-candy. All I could think was, _'Please don't sit by us, please don't sit by us, _please don't _sit by us,' _as I sunk deeper into my seat. But of course, being the wonderful mind-reader he is, Craig spotted us almost immediately, and began pulling Manny in our direction. She seemed to be as pleased about it as I was. Is it sick that her displeasure shines some light on this horrible situation for me? Yes, probably. Oh well, I always knew I was a sicko anyway.

Craig and Manny sat down on Jimmy's right, but as long as Manny was involved, the other side of the world wasn't even enough distance between us. I would still be able to smell her cheap perfume from there. "Mr. Simpson is going to freak at us for being late to this stupid sexual harassment assembly. Did we miss anything?" Craig asked.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied sarcastically. "Only the first quarter? This thing is supposed to be like, two hours long. So don't worry, there's still plenty of time to make you feel like jumping off a bridge."

Craig groaned in irritation. "Two hours? What have they been talking about all this time? Have they gotten to the inappropriate or suggestive comments yet?" He laughed. "Hey El—you a natural red head?"

Manny immediately scowled and elbowed him in the ribs. If Jimmy wasn't in the way, I would have done far worse damage. Like throttle him. But instead, I decided to play it cool and mess with him a bit. "Wow, really Craig? Sexual harassment is a serious issue, and all you can do is make jokes. Try to act at least a little bit mature, okay?"

I waited until Craig focused his attention back on the production before I turned to Jimmy to share a private, inaudible snicker. I can't believe Craig actually thought I was being serious, but you could tell from how embarrassed he got. For the rest of the presentation, he was nice and quite; as it should be. I wasn't ready to start paling around and making jokes with Craig again.

Craig and I have been in a little bit of a rut lately. After he chose Manny over me, things haven't exactly being all _hugs and puppies. _I've been pretty bitter and cold towards them for the past week. I really don't try to be such a jealous brat, but I just can't seem to play nice. Every time I'm around that big idiot, I get the worst case of word-vomit imaginable.

I'd like to think that when Craig and I are having our little squabbles, my best friend would be on my side; but of course, Marco remains to be maddeningly unbiased. I wish that just once I would be able to count on him for having my back, instead of him always having to play the peacemaker. He doesn't realize that I don't _want_ to be on good terms with Craig right now. I want him to suffer as much as I have.

One thing that's been pretty good is that Jimmy and I have become better friends. He's always up to hanging out with me when I don't feel like gagging at the sight of Craig and Manny tongue wrestling right in front of me. I guess Jimmy's just cool that way.

I make a long sigh of relief as the presentation came to an end. That just _had_ to be more than two hours. My left leg was asleep, so I remained in my seat and whacked it a few times before it developed that unappealing tingling sensation. I stretched out my limbs which provoked a long series of cracks before getting to my feet. I decided not to follow Manny, Craig and Jimmy out just yet. I figured that I should stand in one place for a minute or so, to both let the crowd clear, and let my leg wake up a little more.

When the crowd thinned to just a couple of lost niners staggering behind the herd, I began walking through the aisle. I was just about to get out of that hell-hole before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I figured it was probably either Jimmy or Craig wondering where I was. As I turned around, I was assaulted by the scent of fifty dollar cologne. A pretty boy blond with shockingly blue eyes and a smug smile was staring me down like I was in some display case at a museum. "Can I _help_ you?" I asked irritably, keeping my voice prickly.

His smile suddenly disappeared and he looked quite serious, as if he sensed that I wasn't the type of girl he would have a pleasant little chat with. "You're Ellie Nash, right?" He asked me. It was laughable how business-like he sounded.

"It depends on what you need her for." I replied skeptically, raising one eyebrow. When I first looked at him, I couldn't place a name with a face, but now I realized who this kid was. This was Peter Stone. He was the creep who filmed Manny topless. Something told me I owed this kid dinner or something.

He started to dig for something in his pocket. "A job proposition," he replied, handing me a call card. All I could think was _'what kind of loser high school student owns calling cards?'_ Even as a joke. I suddenly turned around and began to walk away. He caught my arm and continued. "Please don't go away."

I faced him again. "You're actually serious?" I asked. He nodded as he continued to try and push his card off on me, looking practically desperate for me to take it. "And why would you ever want to _employ_ me? What would you want me to do?" My cheeks suddenly flushed a shade of red as I fought back the erg to slap him. Is this how he convinced Manny? What a charmer...

"I was just wondering if you would consider being in a little movie I'm making." He asked nonchalantly.

That was it. I suddenly began scanning the room for someone who could possibly restrain me from ripping out his throat as I took a step closer to him. "_Excuse_ me?" I asked angrily. My hand was now twitching from the desire to hit him.

His eyes immediately bugged out as he took a step back and got all tongue tied. I loved this power I had over him. "No, no, no!" He corrected, waving his hands about. This was actually very amusing. I decided that I was going to have to mark this day on the calendar when I got home. This is the day that I, _Ellie Nash_, made _some guy_ crazy, instead of the other way around. He obviously feared me, and I liked it. Pay back's a bitch boys.

"Well then," I began, feeling empowered. "Do you care to elaborate before I break your nose?"

He raised both hands up in the air submissively as he continued. "I saw you from that Kevin Smith movie, and thought you had some real talent. I'm making a film for some competition, and I was wondering if you would consider being my leading lady. It's not exactly Hollywood, but it could be a great start for me."

Peter looked so hopeful it made me want to laugh out loud, but I held it in. I could never be that cruel to someone who gave Manny Santos a reputational disease. But I could also never _work_ with someone who gave Manny Santos a reputational disease, either. Besides, it's not like I ever even wanted to become an actress anyway. "Look, you seem like a sweet kid," I lied. "But the whole acting thing just isn't for me. I only did that Kevin Smith movie as a favor."

His unsettling blue eyes were still pleading with me, putting up more of an argument than words ever could. "Please, just give this some consideration? You're perfect for this role."

"Sorry," I replied. "The girl that you would have had the best chance with was the one whose social life you sabotaged. That earns you a soda from the dot from me at most, but nothing more. I can't be in your movie." I gave him one pat on the back appreciatively before heading out the door.

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I know this pairing is very different, but that's what makes them so fun! I had a blast writing this chapter, and all the others ahead of it. So, please let me know if you liked it in a review! I'm dying to know. Truly. Anyways, here's a little preview for the next chapter...**

As if yesterday wasn't weird enough, today got even worse. I don't know if it's just my imagination or what, but I think that the _pretty-boy director wannabe_ has been watching me. I never even noticed him before our little chat yesterday, but now I just see him _everywhere_. Who knew that all his classes seemed to be near mine, and that his locker was only a few feet away? Certainly not me. But that might just be because of the fact that I've been sort of in my own world lately. Since I'm usually just thinking about Craig all the time, it's nice to have a distraction. Even if that distraction is someone whom I'm seriously considering to get a rock-solid restraining order against.

I may be able to justify the reasoning for Peter always being around, but that doesn't cover him staring at me all the time. I don't particularly like grade ten creepers sizing me up. He's crazy if he's still picturing me as the lead in his little movie. Can't this boy take no for an answer? There's no way in hell that I'd be caught dead spending time with Peter, who is not only younger than me, but was labeled as the school creep only after being at Degrassi for a couple of weeks.

When I finally finished up my last class, I went to my locker. After grabbing a jacket and a couple of books, I headed towards the main doors of the school. I spotted Peter at his locker, and he met my gaze. I can't explain why, but this made me quicken up my pace considerably. It did very little to help my situation. He slammed his locker door shut and caught up with me. "Ellie," he called out, grasping my arm.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Coffee and Root Beer

**A/N: I think that those of you who liked the first chapter, will definitely like this one. In this chapter, you can really see how Peter and Ellie's personalities kind of contrast off of each other. That is my favorite thing about this pairing. When I first found out that I had to make this story I could find a way to make the character relate, but after writing some of the future chapters, it just kind of worked, you know? Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**  
Chapter Two: Black Coffee and a Root Beer**

As if yesterday wasn't weird enough, today got even worse. I don't know if it's just my imagination or what, but I think that the _pretty-boy director wannabe_ has been watching me. I never even noticed him before our little chat yesterday, but now I just see him _everywhere_. Who knew that all his classes seemed to be near mine, and that his locker was only a few feet away? Certainly not me. But that might just be because of the fact that I've been sort of in my own world lately. Since I'm usually just thinking about Craig all the time, it's nice to have a distraction. Even if that distraction is someone whom I'm seriously considering to get a rock-solid restraining order against.

I may be able to justify the reasoning for Peter always being around, but that doesn't cover him staring at me all the time. I don't particularly like grade ten creepers sizing me up. He's crazy if he's still picturing me as the lead in his little movie. Can't this boy take no for an answer? There's no way in hell that I'd be caught dead spending time with Peter, who is not only younger than me, but was labeled as the school creep only after being at Degrassi for a week.

When I finally finished up my last class, I went to my locker. After grabbing a jacket and a couple of books, I headed towards the main doors of the school. I spotted Peter at his locker, and he met my gaze. I can't explain why, but this made me quicken up my pace considerably. It did very little to help my situation. He slammed his locker door shut and caught up with me. "Ellie," he called out, grasping my arm.

I sighed heavily before slowly turning around to face him, clenching my teeth. "Yes?"

"Are you free?" He asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

I was baffled. Was I free? No. Not for him anyway. But curiosity got the better of me as it often does. "Why?" I asked.

"The dot," He said bobbing his head slowly as if I was supposed to know what he was talking about. "We have a date, remember?"

I laughed. A date? Who did this kid think he was? "You sure are persistent aren't you? But regardless, I don't recollect ever making plans with you."

His smug smile returned. "Yesterday," He replied. "You told me I earned a soda from the dot. I would like to take you up on that offer."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him quizzically until I remembered. I _had_ said that. But he couldn't possibly have thought that I was serious. He was just doing this to mess with me, and to pitch ridiculous movie plans. "You just want to bring me there so you can chat my ear off about _your_ offer. I'm not going to be in your movie."

"Come on, Ele" I hated how he already felt comfortable enough around me that he could start giving me nicknames. Am I losing intimidation? "You don't even know what it's about yet. The least you could do is hear what it's about, right?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I could do less." I replied, feeling particularly stubborn. Suddenly, I saw Craig in the distance. He caught my eye, and immediately started heading towards me. I took in a deep sigh as I looked back at Peter. His eyes were still pleading with me, just as they were the other day. I was seriously going to regret this. "Okay, fine. We'll go. _One_ drink."

"Okay, cool." He said, perking up. "I'll drive." I nodded hesitantly as I followed pretty-boy to his car. I was just happy that I looked preoccupied enough to escape Craig, who stood in his place, looking totally dumbfounded. What do you know. Peter _has_ proven to be useful to me.

I couldn't help but snicker at Craig's confused expression as I drove away in Peter's car. Pretty-boy gave me a little sideways glace, obviously wondering what I thought was so funny. Instead of enlightening him, I changed the topic. "Okay. Just because I agreed to hear about your movie, doesn't mean I'm going to accept your job offer. Don't get your hopes up. I guarantee that I will still say no. I'm merely humoring you."

"Yeah, I got it," He replied, his smug expression saying otherwise. I knew that he had this delusion that his idea would sound so good that it would change my mind. Even if it was good, which I'm highly doubting, I'm no actress. Especially for 16 year-old perverts with camcorders.

We arrived at The Dot a few minutes later. After I got out of the car, Peter was already at the front door of the grill. He opened the door for me, trying to seem gentlemanly, I suppose. This kid was really trying to suck up.

As we found our seats at an open table, Peter grabbed for the menu. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No," I replied, taking the menu from him and setting it back on the table. I then waved Spinner over to us. "We're gonna keep this brief, kid." He seemed ignorant of my rudeness as he just smiled and nodded.

"What can I get you guys?" Spinner asked, eying me suspiciously. I ignored his gaze and looked to Pretty-Boy, prompting him to order.

"Root beer," Peter responded, playing with the Splenda packets. He was like an anxious child who couldn't sit still.

"And for the lady?" Spinner asked jokingly.

"Just a coffee, please." I replied.

"Black?" He specified.

"Always." Spin nodded his head before going back behind the counter. Peter made a brief look of disgust before I took the artificial sugar packets from him. I waited until Spinner was back with our drinks before I let him get on with it. Spinner arrived after just a minute or two. "Okay. Let's get straight to it, shall we?" I asked, sipping at my poison.

"Alright, El." He replied before settling more comfortably into his seat. "This movie is about this guy, wrong side of the tracks Channing Tatum type—" I smiled, thinking about Peter watching the movie_ Step Up_, but I let him continue. "Who's using street-racing to earn some serious cash that he needs. This guy is the best mechanic around, and his car is flawless. He's never been beat. But all of a sudden, he gets someone new to race against. It turns out it's his Ex-Girlfriend, who just creamed him. She's fiery, aggressive, stubborn, and an all around total hottie. That'll be you. So anyways, the guy's pride is pretty damaged. He agrees for a re-match, but he's still got a couple weeks to prepare. During this time, it becomes a huge phenomenon and everyone is planning to go see how it pans out."

He took a small break so he could both get some air, and take a sip of his pop. I made a silent prayer that he wouldn't continue. "So, the pressure for him is definitely on. Consequently, he decides to try to throw his Ex off her game, make her decide not to compete, or possibly even throw the match. Since he dated her before, he knows her weaknesses, is him. So, he decides to lay on the charm. Not knowing, of course, that she has a very hot-headed boyfriend. The main guy becomes very surprised to see just how jealous he is. Slowly, he figures out that he's still in love with his Ex, and decides that he will do anything to get her back." By the time Peter was done talking, two of the Splenda packets were ripped open and he was bobbing his head excitably. It was almost cute how childish he was.

_Almost. _"So," I began, downing the rest of my coffee. "You want me to co-star in some bizarre Grease remake?" When his face fell all in one instant, I decided spare his feelings. "No, I'm just joking with you. It actually seems pretty cool." _Lie._

"And—" He prompted, his knee bouncing. I was seriously getting concerned for him. Did he always act this jumpy and excitable? It's like he decided to drink 12 cups of coffee this morning.

"And, I still can't be in it. I'm sorry." His face fell again, and I genuinely felt sorry for him. Not enough to make me reconsider, but still. "But if you want, I can ask around for you."

"No, you don't have to do that." He sadly dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. I felt really guilty. Like I had just run over a puppy with my car. I decided that he must have noticed this when he added, "It's okay. You did say flat out that there was like, no hope."

"I am sorry, though. Like I said, I'm no actress. In that Jay and Silent Bob movie, I basically just had to play myself. Minus the Annie Anxiety wardrobe."

My efforts of cheering him up were useless. "It really is okay, Ellie." I guess I've lost privileges to annoying nicknames. He stood abruptly as he wiped the sugar off of the table. "See you."

* * *

**And that was it. You like? If so, you know what** **to do :)**

**Review!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter called Guilt-Driven Aneurysm. Ha!**

Things have significantly changed since yesterday. Instead of following me around everywhere, Pretty-Boy is doing his best to avoid me. I try to catch his eye so I gave give him a little smile, but he just does his best to pretend that I don't exist. And the weirdest thing about all of this is how much I care. I _never_ care about what other people think about me. Until now, anyway. That little voice in my head just won't seem to shut up. I don't really know why. I mean, Peter isn't even my friend. In fact, he bugs the hell out of me.

Jimmy isn't making me feel much better. I expected him to tell me that he's a jerk anyway, and that it should bother me, but he didn't. He didn't blame me or anything, he just feels bad for him too. I really don't think this kid deserves any more sympathy, I mean really. Ugh, why can't he just go back to annoying me so I can go on with my life?

When I got to my last class, I realized that Peter was the least of my worries. I was just barely catching a glimpse of a piece of paper flying at me out of the corner of my eye before it hit me in the head. I looked around, searching for the culprit. I spotted Craig, staring at me. I gave him an eye roll before he made a gesture for me to open it. I unwrinkled the piece of notebook paper, and read.


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt Driven Aneurysm

**A/N: I want to start out by telling you guys how awesome you've been. It been really fun writing this story, but you guys make it even better! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I didn't post it earlier out of frustration. I wrote the whole chapter, but then it got lost of my computer, so I had to work up the will to re-write it from scratch. Well, anyway, I'm really thinking you guys will like this chapter. It's main purpose is to set up what's to come, and it starts to really get into the main plot, which is really funny. ****Oh, and just for the record, I'm not going to try to make Craig too much of an ass. Ellie's being pretty mean to him right now, but there's a reason why**—**which you will find out in the future. It's so hard for me to make a fanfiction with Craig and Ellie both in it but not together, because I'm actually a huge Crellie fan. Well anyways, I really hope you like it. This chapter is significantly shorter than the last, and for that, I apologize. I think that's because it's just a lot of filler for the main plot. But, it's still an important chapter. Happy reading. Review, as always!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Guilt-Driven Aneurysm**

Things have significantly changed since yesterday. Instead of following me around everywhere, Pretty-Boy is doing his best to avoid me. I try to catch his eye so I gave give him a little smile, but he just pretends that I don't exist. And the weirdest thing about all of this is how much I care. I _never_ care about what other people think about me. Until now, anyway. That little voice in my head just wont seem to shut up. I don't really know why. I mean, Peter isn't even my friend. In fact, he bugs the hell out of me.

Jimmy isn't making me feel much better. I expected him to tell me that he's a jerk anyway, and that it should bother me, but he didn't. He didn't blame me or anything, he just feels bad for him too. I really don't think this kid deserves any more sympathy, I mean really. Ugh, why can't he just go back to annoying me so I can go on with my life?

When I got to my last class, I realized that Peter was the least of my worries. I was just barely catching a glimpse of a piece of paper flying at me out of the corner of my eye before it hit me in the head. I looked around, searching for the culprit. I spotted Craig, staring at me. I gave him an eye roll before he made a gesture for me to open it. I unwrinkled the piece of notebook paper, and read.

_Ellie,_

_What's going on? First I see you getting in the car with that jerk Peter stone, and then Spinner tells me he saw you two hanging out at the dot. I better just be worried over nothing, and it's just me being crazy again. But, what are you doing spending time with him? I admit that I don't know what it was about, but I really think you should stay far away from Peter. I don't need to remind you what he did to Manny. He's bad news Elle, especially for girls like you._

_-Craig_

I suddenly became kind of ticked off. _Girls like me?_ What the hell did that mean? I don't know who the he thinks he is, constantly patronizing me. Since when did I have a _type? _He thinks he's such a hero, always _looking out_ for me.

I was practically fuming by the time the class ended. I picked up all of my stuff and headed out the minute the bell rang, with no intention of looking back. Of course, Craig had to follow me, and catch my arm. I pulled away from his grip before turning to face him. "What do you want?" I asked with some venom.

"Why didn't you write back?" He asked me, taking a step back. He tried to speak calmly, as if I'm a ticking time bomb. Maybe I am. "You can't seriously be mad at me."

"Yes, I _seriously_ can." I replied, placing a hand on my hip and glaring at him murderously.

He shook his head and sighed. "So this is just always how it's going to be now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing the answer. We both have for a long time, but have never been able to talk about it.

"Are we just, always going to fight?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ellie, why can't we just get passed this? Why can't we just go back to the way things were? I miss you, Elle."

"I'll bet." I mumbled under my breath.

He scoffed as his temper rose. "I can't even believe how you're acting. Why can't we just go back to being friends?"

A lump was forcing its way in my throat as I became on the verge of tears. I couldn't be in this conversation anymore. "That sure would be convenient—for you. But not me Craig. I'm just—I'm over it."

He looked taken back, but he still wouldn't leave me alone. This became a battle, and both of us were much too stubborn to surrender. "You don't mean that. You're angry, and I get that, but—"

I took in a sharp breath of air as I looked around at the crowded halls of Degrassi. A couple people were watching us from each direction, making me want to just die right there. Don't they have better things to be doing? Tears were now forming in the back of my eyes, threatening to drop. Suddenly, I spotted Peter squeezing through the crowd. This was the first time he's looked at me all day. My eyes widened as I realized that this—_he_, was my ticket out. I caught him by the back of his shirt before he walked away. "Peter," I called.

He turned around to face me. "Ellie, hey." He looked from me to Craig awkwardly. "What's up?"

"You know that offer you had for me?" I asked him. He nodded, letting me continue. "Well, I'm in." The words were out before I could control them, but I figured that I could always take them back when Craig was gone. I felt pretty bad for using Pretty-Boy like this, but this was urgent. I would just have to make it up to him later. I know my scheme had done its job when I looked to Craig. His right eye twitched comically as fury inflamed his cheeks.

"Oh, wow Ellie—that's awesome!" Peter made the situation even better as he threw his arms around me in an excited embrace. I narrowed my eyes before patting him on the back uncomfortably. As he pulled away from his spontaneous bear-hug, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, sorry." He scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," I replied looking around. Craig was obviously pissed off enough not to stick around, because I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed with relief as I focused my attention back on Pretty-Boy, about to break the bad news. Before I could say anything, he chimed in eagerly.

"This is so awesome of you, Elle." He stated, almost out of breath. I guess we're back on the nickname thing. I felt so guilty as his eyes glimmered in enthusiasm. "I've got to tell you—I was getting worried. There's a deadline for this film, and I haven't been able to find anyone for this part. All I need is someone to play you're hot-tempered boyfriend and I have my whole cast! If you hadn't decided to do this for me, there's no way I would have been able to finish this movie in time for the film festival. Not a _chance._"

Oh. My. _God._

What was he trying to do to me? I'm just one step away from dire sympathy pains—like an aneurysm. Or just a pretend little, guilt-driven aneurysm. But the point is—I can't do this to him. As much as some people who may think otherwise, I'm not a monster. Why did I have to get him involved in my fight with Craig? I don't know how I could just play Peter like that. I guess, with everything that was going on, I was desperate. Desperate and obsessed. As far as Craig is concerned I always seem to be desperate and obsessed these days...

So, like I said, I'm in. For _real_. As horrible as it will be, I can't just ruin Peter's movie. I can see just how much it means to him. But that's when I realize—this is exactly what he wanted. He was making me feel guilty on purpose by freezing me out so I'd come around. It has to be true. I haven't felt such a chill since—ever. Well, what ever that little devil's plan was, it worked.

_But god knows I'm not doing it alone._

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? I know that I was pretty short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyways**, **I would love to hear your comments. If you have and thoughts, leave it in a review! I love hearing things.**

**I can't wait to post the next chapter so you guys can read it. It has quite a bit more of Jimmy in it, and finally gets into some more detail with this movie. Peter's movie plot is totally cliche and just sucks in general, but he's just a high school boy, so it doesn't matter so much. And when I say it sucks, it **_**sucks. **_**That's all.**

**Oh, and here's the preview for the next chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

"No," He declined forcefully.

"Come on. Please?" I begged. I was down on my knees, clenching my hands together as I groveled. Jimmy seemed to enjoy rejecting me. I was trying to get him to be in that stupid movie with me for the past day. I thought for sure he would have agreed to do it with me quicker than this.

"Absolutely not." He replied, shaking his head. Jimmy wasn't nearly as stubborn as I was, so I knew I could wear him down eventually.

I groaned and stood only to find my chair. "You heard what happened. I was forced to accept! It was either that or burn in hell, and I gotta say—I'm no Cali Girl." He snickered at me, but continued to shake his head no.

"Maybe you had to make that decision," Jimmy began, wheeling to sit across from me. "But that decision was for you, not me. I'm not morally obligated whatsoever to appear in this disaster of a movie."

"For god sake Jimmy, would you _please_ just play my badass boyfriend?" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: The Douche

**Hey, still remember me? Or this story? Don't worry, it's not just this one I abandoned for such a long time. It's all of my stories. That should be comforting somehow? Anyway, better late than never, right? I don't have any excuses for why I didn't update. My computer didn't crash, there were no deaths in the family, and I wasn't kidnapped by ninjas. I just got lazy, and then after not writing fanfiction for about a month, I just entirely forgot. But hey, at least I didn't die, leaving this story incomplete forever and ever—because that would be a recipe for a ghost. Alright, I'm done ranting aimlessly now.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Douche**

"No," He declined forcefully.

"Come on. Please?" I begged. I was down on my knees, clenching my hands together as I groveled. Jimmy seemed to enjoy rejecting me. I was trying to get him to be in that stupid movie with me for the past day. I thought for sure he would have agreed to do it with me quicker than this.

"Absolutely not." He replied, shaking his head. Jimmy wasn't nearly as stubborn as I was, so I knew I could wear him down eventually.

I groaned and stood only to find my chair and sit back down. "You heard what happened. I was forced to accept! It was either that or burn in hell, and I gotta say—I'm no Cali Girl." He snickered at me, but continued to shake his head no.

"Maybe you had to make that decision," Jimmy began, wheeling to sit across from me. "But that choice was for you, not me. I'm not morally obligated whatsoever to appear in this disaster of a movie."

"For god sake Jimmy, would you _please_ just play my badass boyfriend?" I shouted.

Jimmy opened and closed his mouth, and then decided to remain silent, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. My cheeks prickled with heat, and I know I must be blushing from the embarrassment. I quickly got back on topic, "Look, it's not a big part. I asked Peter about it. Really, I just need someone to hang out with. What if this so-called movie is being made starring all sugared-up kiddos just like Pretty Boy? Please, you can't make me suffer this alone."

Jimmy faced me again, and actually looked like he was considering it. I wish I could do more to convince him before he makes up his mind, but I'm not about to start puppy-dog pouting just to get my way. Jimmy took in a deep breath, "I think you'll manage." But it still sounded questionable.

"Ugh, just give in already!" I pleaded. That's when I realized, I just wasn't taking the right approach. Yes, Jimmy was stubborn, but I realized that my greatest chance at getting Jimmy on my side was to invoke his inner champion. "You know…" I began, taking my tone down a few notches. "It's not like Peter is the best guy for me to spend alone time with anyway. We might just see him as a goofy kid, but really—he can do a lot of damage. Just ask Manny…"

Jimmy looked serious for a few moments, and I thought I actually got through to him. Then he burst out laughing. "Yeah right, El." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You would never be naïve enough to—not that I'm calling Manny naïve. It just—there's no way. You're not exactly the damsel type."

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "But still—you may realize that, but Craig definitely doesn't." I hated bringing up Craig, but it was true. Even if we didn't talk about it, Craig was still Jimmy's friend. "I know he's been bothering you about me." He has a condescending hero complex no other guy I know can compete with.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "He's brought it up a few times. Actually more like a dozen times, but who's counting?" He sounded really irritated. Sometimes I forgot about how the whole Craig situation must be for him. He's been great; always on my side. I don't always think about the consequences he has to deal with. If I was the type of girl to search for silver linings, then at least I made a true friend out of this big mess of things. Oh god—that's just sickeningly too cliché.

"So—wouldn't coming with me ease his—err, uneasiness?" I asked, now going for a more rational tactic. "You have to admit, it would definitely help with getting him off your back."

He pondered this for a moment, rubbing his hands over his face in what I assumed to be exhaustion. "If I do this—"

"Yes!" I interrupted excitedly, giving him one big pat on the back.

"_If!"_ He continued. I bit my tongue, but I knew that I already won. Once he knew that I had a handle on myself, he continued. "If I do this, you are going to owe me. _So_ big. This isn't exactly the type of thing I see as a good time."

"Done. I'll so owe you. Majorly." I agreed. "So—you'll do it?"

He inhaled deeply, like he was about to say something he would regret. "Fine. You scheming, manipulative, conniving—"

"I know, I know. I love you too." I interjected, giving him a brief hug. Suddenly, right on time it seems, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. "One second," I said, pulling it out. I got a text from Peter—or my stalker, as of late.

_E,_

_wut r u up 2 rite now?_

_can u come 2 te dot?_

_all business, i promis LOl_

_-P_

I cringed at the use of chat-speak. I felt like I was deciphering a kindergartener's paper on Hiroshima. I leaned over to show Jimmy the text, causing him to snicker. "See—Craig has nothing to worry about. Peter is all business! _Laugh out loud!" _We laughed a while at Pretty Boy's expense before I replied.

_Peter,_

_Yeah, I can come. And I asked my friend Jimmy if he could play the other part you were looking for. We can both be there in about 15 minutes._

_Just a friendly warning… If you ever send me text like that last one again, I'll kick your ass._

_-Ellie_

_

* * *

_

We showed up at the Dot a little while later. I knew this was a bad idea; I could just feel it. As soon as we arrived, I saw Pretty Boy grinning and waving at me. I scoffed pointedly, ushering Jimmy in to follow me.

Peter wasn't alone. He was with one other guy that I didn't recognize, but already I didn't like him. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but this guy's _cover_—was a total douche bag. First off, his sideburns were too well groomed, and shaved into points. For some reason, that was always a sign. People have always said that Sean was an Eminem wannabe—but this guy? Let's just say that the bling chain said it all. I felt a great urge to strangle him with it.

As we sat down, I saw that Peter's friend was up-downing me in a way that made me decidedly despise him already. I was about to wipe that smirk off of his pasty _white_ face. "Can I _help_ you?" I didn't hold back. Any friend of Peter's is an annoyance of mine.

He looked at me very seriously for a moment, and then a smile crackled through his lips. Peter was just taking a sip of water before the Douche gave him a big pat on the back, causing Pretty Boy to cough and splutter. "Ha! She _is_ perfect!" He then quickly switched to a more seductive tone, meant only for me. Aren't I special? "And may I say… is also _quite_ a—"

"Actually, you may not say," I interrupted matter-of-factly. I saw Jimmy grinning in the corner of my eye. I looked to Pretty Boy to let me know who this guy was, and why we were sitting with him, but he was still clearing his throat.

"Hey now," the Douche said, holding up a finger. I rolled my eyes to see that it, along with ever other finger, was covered in chunky rings. Maybe they tell a story! I wonder what the playboy bunny one means. How profound. "You better get comfortable with me, baby. Especially since in a couple weeks tops you'll be hanging off me,"

Then he—and I am in no way joking—_winked_ at me. There were so many things wrong with this. First—_baby_? Who the hell did he think he was? And the only _hanging_ I'll be doing is myself, if I ever find that I'm in close contact with the Douche within the next _couple weeks_. "Look," I said, restraining myself from making a scene, "I don't know who you are, but—"

"Ellie, this is Joe Wenster. Joey, Ellie Nash." Peter gave the introductions, finally through with his coughing fit. His voice was still a bit raspy. He turned to Jimmy, holding out a hand. "And you are?"

"Jimmy," He replied, taking the hand reluctantly.

"And you're—" Pretty Boy began, eyeing Jimmy's chair, not too discreetly.

"In a wheelchair," Jimmy finished, raising his eyebrows. I didn't even think about it, really. I didn't see how it would be an issue when I asked Jimmy to play the part. "Is that a problem?"

"No—No problem, of course not," He replied with a nervous chuckle. "In fact, this might be good. Like Thore is recovering from some street racing injury. Or better yet—a gang fight! Well, we'll work out the specifics later." When nobody said anything, Peter looked at Jimmy very sincerely. "Really, it's _okay_." He said again, as if Jimmy were insecure.

Jimmy glanced at me questionably, and I just shrugged in response. "Err—thanks?"

"No problem, buddy," He replied with a nod.

"Alright," I cut in, gesturing towards the Douche. "Let's get back to Mr. _Wangster_."

"Wenster…" Joe muttered under his breath. I shrugged, pretending not to hear the difference.

"Ellie, I brought Joey here because I thought it would be best for you to get to know him," Pretty Boy said, scratching the back of his neck. "He's playing Russell in the movie. He's playing the lead—your love interest."

My eyes widened as I thought this through. I looked at Joe, who was undoubtedly checking me out yet again. "You've got to be shitting me."

* * *

**Coo Coo Ka Choo!**

**There you have it folks.**

**Sorry I won't be posting a preview of the next chapter. I was too eager to post this one, so you'll all just have to be surprised! Muhaha!**


End file.
